Storms
by talkytalkyme
Summary: Madison Flint hates storms, she doesn't know why but it seems like her love life is a bit of a storm its self. OWOC


Updated version of this story hope you like.  
  
Marcus second year seventh, Madison sixth year, Draco third year, Terry seventh year  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, damn shame I say.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Storms, Madison Flint had never liked them, ever since she could remember and tonight was different. Madison woke to hear the tree outside scraping on her window, she got out of bed walking quietly out to the bedroom across the hall. She walked in to see a lump in the bed, she walked over hitting the lump receiving a grunt in reply.  
  
"Marcus wake up, wake up." Madison said hitting again and he moved turning on the lamp, Marcus her older brother rubbed his eyes brushing his dark hair out of his face with looked very tired.  
  
"Mady what is it?" He asked looking at the clock groaning.  
  
"I can't sleep" she replied looking out the window to the storm.  
  
"Mady you need to get over this storm thing, it's stupid." Marcus said as Madison sat on his bed.  
  
"Marcus it's not stupid."  
  
"Yeah whatever, you should just let dad get you some help." He said and Madison's eyes widen.  
  
"And make them think I'm crazy too? No way." Madison replied.  
  
"Dad doesn't think your crazy." Marcus said with a sigh.  
  
"Yes he does I heard him telling Mr Malfoy what a nut case I was, why do you think Draco calls me Mady nut case lu." She replied causing Marcus to snigger and she hit him.  
  
"Marcus it's not funny, I want to get over this." She added and Marcus put his arm round her.  
  
"You will, but to take your mind off it, I'll take you shopping tomorrow."   
  
"Thanks Marcus." She said hugging him then went back to her room getting as much sleep as she could.  
  
Madison woke the next morning, to see that the sun was coming through brightening her room. She quickly dressed and washed heading downstairs to see her father pulling on his travel robes with the help of three house elves.  
  
"Father, where are you going?" Madison asked as he looked up.  
  
"I need to be in America, business stuff, you wouldn't understand." He replied putting his wand into his pocket.  
  
"But you promised to take Marcus and I to school." She said as he touched her face gently.  
  
"Sorry darling, maybe next year eh? I'll see you next summer." He replied kissing her forehead then walked out the door. Madison turned round to see Marcus coming down the stairs.  
  
"Mady you should know his business is more important than his own children."  
  
"I know, I just thought this year would be different. He's right maybe next year." Madison said pulling on her jacket.  
  
"Yeah well I wouldn't put money on it, come on let's go." Marcus replied opening the door and they left.  
  
They walked through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley taking in the sights while Marcus drooled over a new broom Madison made her way into Flourish and Blotts bookstore, walking round looking at the different titles.  
  
"Now what do we have here, Mady nut case lu." A drawling voice said and Madison rolled her eyes turning round to see a short pale blonde boy.  
  
"Go away Malfoy." Madison replied pulling a book out flipping through the pages.  
  
"Looking for more ways to be a nut case?" He asked.  
  
"Don't you hate always being right." Madison asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"You flatter me Madison, how about joining me for lunch?" He asked and Madison dropped the book with a loud clunk.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" She asked.  
  
"I never kid, beautiful." Draco replied as Marcus appeared behind him towering over him.  
  
"Malfoy are you bugging my sister?" Marcus asked and Draco turned round almost jumping.  
  
"Of.. Cou..se not..." He stammered.  
  
"Good, come on Mady." Marcus replied taking her hand leading her out.   
  
"I can't believe a third year just asked me out, yuk." Madison said making a face as the two of them entered the ice cream parlour.  
  
"Well if he does it again I'll kick his ass." Marcus muttered as they sat down.  
  
"Maybe if he was older he could be cuter." She replied.  
  
"I hope your talking about me." A deep Irish voice asked and Madison's face lit up.  
  
"Terry!" She cried as the handsome seventh year with dark hair and eyes to match known as Terence Higgs slid next to Madison.  
  
"Hey sweets, captain." He replied.  
  
"I've missed you so much Terry, why didn't you write over the summer?" Madison asked as his arms snaked round her waist much to Marcus's dislike.  
  
"I missed you too sweets but I was in Italy all summer." Terry replied.  
  
So, it doesn't take much to write a letter does it?" Madison asked as he looked at her and she sighed.  
  
"Oh Terry don't give me that look you know I can't stand it." She begged trying to look away.  
  
"Come on sweets, I'm really sorry." Terry replied pulling her closer so that their lips were almost touching.  
  
"I know, you must of been busy." Madison said and he nodded kissing her.  
  
"Get a room, will ya." Marcus muttered loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"Excuse me for a second." Madison said climbing over Terry to get out of her seat heading to the bathroom.  
  
"She's so easy to please, I've got her wrapped round my finger." Terry said leaning back with a smile.  
  
"Watch what you say Higgs." Marcus warned.  
  
"Pucey didn't think we would last as long as we have, prove him wrong, then Zabini said I wouldn't be able to nail her..............." But he was suddenly cut off because Marcus grabbed him by the collar pulling him close.  
  
"You try anything like that I'll kill you, right?" He asked and Terry gulped nodding quickly. He let go as Madison came back.  
  
"We're leaving Mady." Marcus said grabbing her arm leading her out of the store despite her protests.  
  
A/N Ah so it has been rewritten, what did you think? Always up for ideas. 


End file.
